


Take On The Saviour Tonight

by creeper_gavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Badass Gavin, Blood and Violence, Capable Gavin, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gavin-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, No Major Character Death, No Smut, Polyamory, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeper_gavin/pseuds/creeper_gavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are so many rumours surrounding Gavin these days that no one knows what’s true. He’s got a golden tongue, some say. Others say he’s got a golden gun. There are more that claim Gavin is a fake. That’s he’s there for show, but the oldest in Los Santos. They know.</p><p>They know of Gavin’s skills. Of how Geoff scooped him up (once Gavin finally agreed) and how Jack took care of him. How they paraded him to Burnie.</p><p>They know he’s a prodigy. </p><p>But all the young ones know of is tales and legends."</p><p>When the crew gets captured by a rival gang it's Gavin who has to step in and save them. Prompt by three different anons on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda going off from "if No one asks' Protective Golden Boy Gavin x the crew. Like something along the lines that the crew gets hurt or kidnapped. Just basically something to show what he truly is like to the crew. - Anon 1
> 
> I was wondering if you could possibly write an ot7 fic where the others find out what gavins capable of when theyre all in trouble and he saves them (maybe by putting himself in danger and they worry hehe) - Anon 2
> 
> Fake AH Gavin is always kidnapped in fics. How about everyone else being kidnapped and Gav being a secret badass and saving the crew on his lonesome - Anon 3
> 
> The length isn't as long as I wanted because I'm revising for A-Levels right now (the next two chapters are already written and a little longer) but I wanted to get this out for you guys since it seems to be heavily requested, haha.

“It’s just a simple job.” Geoff declares. “Just something to keep us going, alright?”

“You say that but I know for a fact that there’s some pretty expensive artwork in there, Geoff. I am getting me some of that.” Jeremy grins as he walks up front with their leader.

“Why bother with actual objects? Cash is smaller and worth just the same. You can grab more of it!” Michael points out, excited to get his hands on anything he could.

“You say that but as soon as you see a weapon you’re gonna want that shit.” Ray teases a little because it’s not exactly a secret that Michael has a thing for collecting expensive guns and grenades. Geoff certainly doesn’t help it either, by buying Michael a gold plated pistol when the crew has some extra cash lying around.

“You guys, bring me back something shiny!” Gavin calls out cheekily on the radio.

“You got it, Gav. What do you want?” Ryan asks quickly and Gavin has to think about it long and hard before deciding that he doesn’t actually care as long as it’s gold.

“Surprise me.” He tells him. “I’ve just unlocked the door. You’re free to get in.”

It’s not always needed for Gavin to actually be out on the field. His main job with the Fake AH Crew is as their hacker. He messes with locks, spies on security feeds, and cracks impenetrable files like they were in plain sight. It’s a job no one else in the crew quite understands. They’re all intelligent men and certainly some of those on the B-team can do what Gavin does on a lower level but the main crew don’t have a clue.

Jeremy is the closest to comprehending what Gavin does, though he prefers physically picking locks rather than doing it virtually. Michael doesn’t even try to go near it any more. He watches Gavin’s fingertips typing madly as he cracks codes on data protection applications and breaks down firewalls to important government files, though the staring usually ends with muttered curse words as he walks away.

After all, they all remember the time that Gavin broke into the Los Santos Police Departments database just to play a prank on Ray who had been arrested. When the officers brought up his files Ray’s mug shot had been changed into some rather pornographic material and his description then defined the sniper as an elderly woman who ran a fruit and veg corner shop. There wasn’t a trace that Gavin had ever been there. The LSPD couldn’t even track the signal back to Gavin because the hacker had thought of absolutely everything and it wasn’t like Ray was going to rat him out on it.

For this reason Gavin is an unfailing asset to the crew. Hacking is why he’s there in the first place and even though it’s not all he can do, it’s sometimes the only thing that the rest of the Fakes actually trust him with, and Gavin’s not complaining because why get his hands dirty when others will do the fighting for him?

Today he’s sat in the back of a van with Jack in the driver’s seat. They’re hidden in an alleyway, opposite the warehouse of a rival gang. The others are inside, ransacking their wares for money and sellable items for not much more than a criminal fix.

The crew has been bored recently with LSPD tightening their watch on the city after the Fakes attempted to rob the Maze Bank. Some light hearted fun that won’t attract the attention of anyone other than their enemies outside of law enforcement is perfect for a Wednesday evening. In a couple of weeks the security around the city will drop and the Fake AH Crew can get back to real business but for now it’s been a lot of lazing around the board room and recreational activities as a family. It wasn’t a bad life to lead but it was hardly the adrenaline fuelled days they were used to.

“Jack…” Gavin asks, drawing out the man’s name as he leans forward and pokes his head through the gap between the two front seats. He pushes off one side of his headphones that he’s got for radio contact with the rest of the group so that he can hear Jack’s reply.

“Yes, Gavin?”

“Can we go to McDonalds for dinner?”

Jack turns around for a second and raises an eyebrow at the hacker in the back.

“McDonalds?” He echoes with a small chuckle and Gavin gives a little shrug.

“Yeah, McDonalds. I really want a cheeseburger.”

“You’re a grown ass man, Gavin. I’m pretty sure you don’t need to ask to go get a cheeseburger.” Jack points out.

“No, I want to go as a group! Like a post-heist celebration!”

“Is this really a heist though?” Jack asks, “I mean, it’s more like petty theft.”

“Petty theft?” Gavin exclaims with a laugh. “Last time Michael checked in he said he was carrying almost five thousand dollars’ worth of jewellery he’d found!”

“It’s eight thousand now, Gav!” Michael’s voice comes from the headset that Gavin’s wearing. “Also, I second McDonalds, Jack, and so does Geoff.”

“Yes, McDonalds!” Gavin grins as he heads back to place in the rear of the van. He picks up his laptop and resets the doors to the warehouse again, which he’s having to do every ten minutes or they lock. It’s the main reason he didn’t go with the rest of the crew even though he’d quite like to.

Suddenly there’s a piercing high pitched noise in his ear and Gavin rips off his headphones, throwing them across the van with a loud yell. Jack twists in his seat and frowns.

“What the hell was that?” Jack questions as Gavin rubs furiously at his ears to try and get the ringing to stop. His face is scrunched up and his eyes are closed, and then Jack’s reaching round and patting his shoulder. “Gavin?” He asks carefully.

“Damn that hurt.” Gavin mutters as he pulls his hands away from his ears finally. He doesn’t need the headphones actually on to be able to hear the loud static that’s replaced the high pitched whine coming from them. “I don’t know what happened.” He admits.

The hacker moves away from Jack to go and pick up his headset and almost immediately the static stops. He’s greeted with complete silence instead and he tentatively places them back onto his ears.

“Guys?” Gavin starts, “What’s going on?” He asks into the microphone with Jack peering anxiously at him from the driver’s seat.

There’s nothing but silence.

“Anyone?” Gavin asks again but nobody replies. Or if they do, Gavin can’t hear them.

He starts to separate off the signals instead of trying to talk to them as group. If just one of their lines is down it could affect them all on a group signal. He starts with Geoff. Then Michael. Then Ryan. Then Ray. Then Jeremy. Nobody responds.

Gavin lifts his head from his laptop and catches Jack’s eye.

“What’s happening?” Jack probes as though Gavin has any idea. The Brit shrugs a little.

“I can’t get anything from them.” He admits, “Nothing. It’s complete radio silence.”

Jack frowns and undoes his seatbelt. He grabs his gun from the pocket in the door and cocks it readily.

“I’ll go in and see what’s happening.” Jack decides but Gavin isn’t sure it’s such a good idea. He bites the inside of is cheek nervously. “I’ll come straight back, I promise.” Jack tells him and though Gavin isn’t particularly comforted by that he lets the man go. It’s not being alone that Gavin won’t like, it’s the fact that Jack doesn’t have a radio and Gavin can’t go with him since he needs to stay behind and keep jamming the signal to the door locks.

“Alright,” Gavin sighs softly as he watches Jack round the corner and heads for the warehouse. He sinks back into the wall of the van he’s been leaning on, still trying to play around with getting the signal back from the radios.

After ten minutes of horrific silence there’s still no sound on the radio and on top of that Jack hasn’t returned either. He’s been continuously unlocking the doors even so but his hopes of the crew returning are getting lower and lower.

Gavin pulls his knees up to his chest and thinks hard. He could go in there himself but honestly he doesn’t even know what he’d be facing. He’s completely hidden right now, the only light is coming from Gavin’s laptop screen and he’s safely stowed away in the back of the van, far away from windows of any sort.

He glances down at his laptop.

“Oh you’re such an idiot, Free.” Gavin mutters to himself as he quickly transfers the signals from the security camera feeds on the warehouse to play on his laptop. He could have done this earlier if he’d thought about it, instead of letting Jack go in there alone. “Idiot, idiot, idiot.” He continues whispering as he works, fingers moving furiously as he locks onto co-ordinates and signals before they can disappear.

Once he has the live feed, Gavin rewinds back twenty minutes. Everything’s normal and he can see the crew looting quite happily, stuffing cash and possessions into bags and pockets. Except there’s a dark figure creeping in the corner behind Jeremy and in the space of a couple of frames they’ve lunged out of the shadows and have grabbed Jeremy around the throat.

Nobody’s got any particularly heavy weaponry on them but Michael runs at Jeremy’s attacker with a knife. Someone grabs hold of his wrist to stop him. Michael kicks out but the attacker is too quick and manages to dodge the blow. Gavin’s so transfixed on the tussle he hasn’t even noticed the twenty or so other people who enter the scene, completely outnumbering the crew.

They kick the boys down to the ground, aiming guns to their temples and when they fight – like, of course his boys do – they press the guns harder into their heads. Ryan isn’t afraid though, and Gavin can see him trying to protect Ray who’s down on the floor with his face mushed into the ground to the point he can taste dirt.

The Vagabond tries to scramble out of the hold but the people, who he can only assume to be the owners of the warehouse from the rival gang, are too many and, unable to reach his guns, Ryan is too easily subdued.

Gavin watches a few minutes and then sees Jack enter too. He holds his breath but he knows what’s coming. Jack stumbles in blind and weaponless and Gavin sees it dawn on his face what a mistake he’s made.

He puts his hands to his head and willingly gets down on his knees when two women point their guns at him because what is Jack actually going to accomplish here? Nothing. The gang’s numbers completely overwhelm the Fakes and Jack knows he’d only make it worse if he tries to start a commotion.

There’s no sound to the feed but Gavin doesn’t need it to translate the look on Geoff’s face. Their leader seems almost distraught as he begs for them to let his boys go. Gavin knows that he’d give his life in instant for any one of his crew members. They’re not just colleagues, they’re the only family he’s got and Geoff’s love for his boys knows no bounds.

Gavin knows that from the way he’ll dote over them, how he’ll hold them at night in his arms or remember the tiny things that pleases them. Michael’s yelling at Geoff to shut up. Gavin can tell because his face scrunches up when he’s mad, his nose wrinkles in displeasure and his eyes narrow. Gavin knows that Michael’s probably telling him to stop being so fucking stupid but Geoff doesn’t shut up.

The hacker sits in shock for a moment. He realises it’s probably his fault. No alarms were triggered because Gavin made sure of that but he wonders whether he’d been reckless to leave a trail. They could have tracked his signal if they’d even gotten wind of something going on.

He pulls himself together quickly though, and manages to get his bearings. It wouldn’t be long till this group realised who they were dealing with. If they didn’t know the Fakes through reputation then it wouldn’t be hard to research them. And if that was the case it wouldn’t be long at all until they realised that the Fakes should be a group of seven and not six. It wouldn’t be long till they noticed someone was missing.

Gavin doesn’t even get out of the van. He just climbs through from the back, over the console between the two front seats and into the driver’s seat itself. Luckily for him Jack’s left the keys in the ignition and not taken them with him so Gavin turns on the engine and hits the gas pedal.

The hacker is not exactly the most proficient of drivers which means it’s a choppy ride home with ill-judged turnings and the definite breaking of any and all speed limits. However he’s not about to stick around until the other group finds him. He’s no use to his crew captured, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Once home Gavin heads straight for the fridge. He’s parked the van in the garage, though it’s significantly more beaten up than it had been before. Gavin may have crashed it into a lamp post just outside the penthouse but it’s hidden at home and surely that’s what matters most?

Gavin grabs a sandwich from the fridge and one of Ryan’s diet cokes before heading into the board. Geoff had a strict no food policy for that room after Ray had sniped a hole into a can unopened soda and the damn thing had exploded all over the projector. Burnie had been furious and of course it had landed on Geoff to explain why they needed a new wiring system for the entire room. After that food was strictly forbidden.

Except Geoff isn’t home right now so Geoff would never have to know. Also, there’s no Ray to shoot a hole through his drink today either.

Gavin settles down for a long night. He has all the food he can possibly need, grabs a blanket off one of the sofas to wrap around his shoulders and pulls out his laptop. The hacker has his working brain on, because if he was quick at his job before, he’s even quicker now.

He pulls up floor plans for the building that he’d gotten the other day and manages to link back the owners of the warehouse to another building. Grabbing information, Gavin discovers that it’s most likely their actual base and though he can’t be certain he presumes that’s where the gang will have taken his crew.

Gavin’s not exactly ruling out the idea that they’ve been kept at the warehouse but it seems like a risky move. After all, that’s where the men were last seen and if they find out that Gavin exists then they’re probably going to realise that Gavin knows where they are. Perhaps they wouldn’t realise that Gavin has also managed to find their base?

He’d saved the security feed from earlier to his laptop and is now playing it on the projector in a loop to see if he can recognise any particular faces, but the men are wearing balaclavas and the women have masks on.

Gavin racks his brains for a while, pulling up anything and everything that might be useful. He knows he could ask for help, there’s plenty of people who would lend it but Gavin also has his pride. He wants to be able to tell this story for years to come about how he saved his crew singlehandedly because honestly, that’s the type of person Gavin is. And he’s proud of it too.

At around three in the morning when Gavin still hasn’t stopped or gone to sleep but is slowly beginning to nod off something different starts to play on the projector. Gavin’s head jerks up and he quickly checks his keyboard, wondering if he’s accidentally fallen asleep and hit a button but he’s done nothing. The projector that was originally displaying the security feed has suddenly changed location and now plays sound.

Gavin’s still looking at a security feed as it splits off into six different screens. In each section is one of his boyfriends. He’s being purposefully shown this it seems, because this particular feed is live. The hacker hadn’t wanted to bring the security camera feeds up in the rival’s base in case it was tracked or caught their attention. Someone purposefully wants him to see this.

“Where’s Free?” An unknown man dressed in black asks Michael first out of all of them. The Jersey lad just shrugs.

“How the fuck should I know?” He yells in anger.

“You’re his crew member aren’t you?” The stranger points out and Michael shakes his head.

“We chucked him out a month ago. He’s a fucking liability.” Michael tells and Gavin’s stomach drops. The words fall so easily from Michael’s mouth and he looks his capturer in the eyes. “I can’t stand the asshole.”

Geoff is next. He’s pulling at the ropes around his wrist, his eyes closed as he tries to concentrate and slip out of his bonds. A woman slaps him around the face harshly.

“Look at me.” She demands and Geoff slowly opens his eyes, bringing his face back up to hers.

“I’m looking.” He practically spits.

“Where is Gavin Free?” The woman asks calmly, despite her sharp tone.

“Haven’t got a clue.” Geoff tells her in such an equally calm voice that it’s almost too tense for Gavin to watch but he doesn’t tear his eyes from the screen.

“Sources tell us that you’re dating half your crew, Ramsey.” She points out and Gavin watches Geoff try not to scoff, a red hand print still burning across his face from the slap. Half the crew? The entire main team were dating each other and they’re perfectly happy with it too. “It seems to me you’d know where a potential lover was, wouldn’t you?” She asks. Geoff shakes his.

“We don’t love him anymore.” Geoff tells her. “We broke up like a month ago. Why would I keep tabs on an ex for crying out loud?” He asks with a roll of his eyes. Gavin’s heart has leapt from the pit of his stomach and into his throat. The hacker wants nothing more than to throw up where he sits when he hears Geoff telling this woman that he doesn’t love him anymore.

Gavin knows it’s a lie. He knows it’s too keep him safe and sound but it hurts so much more than he thought it would. He wonders whether his crew knows that he can hear them, that their words are being broadcast into their home. Hurtful words that Gavin has to keep reminding himself aren’t true.

When the lad comes back down to earth he’s staring at Jack on the screen.

“Gavin’s useless god dammit.” Jack declares to his attacker. “We had to get rid of him. For god sakes he tripped over himself after planting a grenade and almost got blown up.” He says with a groan, “Do you realise how ridiculous that is? He’s a complete burden to have on a team.”

“He’s not worth much.” Ray says when he’s asked about Gavin’s whereabouts. “He doesn’t do much more than hack a few doors. He’s rubbish on the field. We had to leave him in the car half the time. So we made him leave. He could be anywhere by now.”

Gavin sinks back into his chair a little, tugging at the blanket around his shoulders for comfort.

“They don’t mean it.” Gavin says to himself, taking a deep breath. “They don’t want you to be found that’s all. They’re keeping you safe.” He chants this a few times with his eyes closed. Gavin keeps them shut for a while because then the world gets quieter and he can’t see his boyfriend’s tied up.

Then there’s a scream that makes his eyes fling open. If Gavin thought hearing his boyfriend’s lie about not loving him hurt then he knew nothing till that moment.

The scream belongs to Jeremy and it’s long and loud. Gavin’s never heard him make a noise like that before but if he’s honest he’s never seen Jeremy in a situation like this before. The others clearly hear it through the walls because they all turn and jump at the same time.

Michael’s suddenly yelling at them to let Jeremy go and he’s punched in the temple to try and subdue him but it doesn’t work.

Gavin’s forced to watch, eyes unable to tear away as he witnesses the crew trying to fight their way out this situation the best they can.

“I don’t know where Gavin is! I don’t know where Gavin is!” Jeremy shrieks loudly, over and over again as his attackers come at him with a knife. They slice his skin and blood trickles from his muscular arms. Jeremy’s trying to pull away, shouting constantly till the words just become high pitched sounds.

If Gavin looks at Ryan’s feed he can see the Vagabond trying to rip himself free but even their attack dog is struggling immensely. There are men with guns aimed at his head again but Ryan’s a lot more confident this time, until someone punches him in the head.

They strike him again and again until he falls unconscious. The same happens to Ray, though it takes less hits than Ryan before he’s slumped silent in his chair. Jack and Geoff have the good sense not to move though they’re still shouting at the top of their voices.

Michael is the one that they’re having the most trouble with. He’s taking each punch in his stride and still screaming obscenities at anyone who tells him to shut up. Soon a man takes out a gun. It’s aimed at his head and it makes Michael think for a moment before he carries on.

Suddenly the aim is changed and it’s pointing at his shoulder. The stranger wastes no time before he pulls the trigger and Michael stops in shock. The pause allows someone else to get a final punch in before Michael joins the other two in unconsciousness.

Jeremy’s shouts have gotten quieter and Gavin can’t tell if it’s because the lad is getting tired or if someone simply turned down the volume. He then realises that he was inadvertently covering his ears.

There’s blood all over the place. It’s coming from Jeremy, from Michael’s shoulder, from Ryan’s head. Geoff and Jack are both sporting bloody noses that Gavin didn’t see happen because there’s too much to focus on but unexpectedly the screen cuts to static.

Gavin assumes that it’s over. He takes away his hands and hears the crackling white noise for the second time today. Reaching for the remote for the projector Gavin’s about to turn it off when the Fake AH Crew’s logo appears on the screen.

“Turn yourself in or we turn them into dust.” Says an unknown voice. Gavin frowns. The voice is inhuman; its owner definitely using modifier so he can’t be recognised.

Gavin weighs out his options.

He can either sit back and wait for his crew to escape themselves, or he can screw everything and head right into the clutches of this rival gang who clearly want him, and save his boyfriends himself.

Is there really any question which Gavin will choose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your responses to this fic! It seems that badass!Gavin is a very popular Gavin indeed, haha.

 

Gavin doesn’t really care that it’s still three in the morning. He slams the lid down on his laptop and bolts for the boardroom door, leaving the blanket on the floor and grabbing for his jacket. He’s about to leave completely when he remembers he has to be smart about the situation.

The laptop still sits on the desk and Gavin quickly returns, not even bothering to sit down in his seat as he starts tracking the signal from the security camera footage he was just shown. He grabs the coordinates and compares them to the ones from the warehouse and then to the base that he found.

“Knew it.” Gavin smirks to himself as he finds that the location matches the base of the gang just as he had assumed before. He fumbles for a pen and writes it down on the back of his hand, though he doubts he’s actually going to forget it.

Next, he delves deeper and manages to find exactly which room each camera is stationed in. Gavin writes those down on the other hand. There’s so much running through his brain right now that he’s sure it might actually explode.

He takes a moment to compose himself, organise his thoughts and think of a way to solve this problem. Gavin closes his eyes, clenches his fists and suddenly he sees clearly enough to continue. There’s confidence in his smile and determination in his eye that makes Gavin unforgivably dangerous.

This time the Brit actually heads out of the room and towards the elevator. He locks the pent house after him, leaving a mess of his food and technology behind in the board room.

Gavin stops at the armoury beside their garage and makes a grab for his gun. He pockets it easily and is about to leave before Jeremy’s knives catch his eye. They could come in useful for stealthy kills if needs be, so Gavin takes those too, as well as some extra ammo that he stuffs into every pocket he can find. 

When he enters the garage his first decision is to go for his bike. It’s what he prefers to drive, it’s fast and he’s less likely to be seen but as he’s revving the engine he realises the not so small flaw to the vehicle. Gavin needs to be able to take home six grown men and his bike definitely isn’t going to cut it. Instead he takes the family people carrier that the crew has stored for more domestic outings. It can fit them all in and there’s plenty of space for them to lie down in the back.

It’s slower than his bike and Gavin spends most of the journey ramming the gas pedal down to the ground over and over again as if it would do much to speed the thing up. It doesn’t. The Brit’s constant fidgeting makes the car rock at red lights and Gavin honestly can’t believe he’s even stopping for them but he doesn’t want to get a ticket in the middle of his rescue mission, so he regretfully abides by the law.

As soon as he arrives Gavin almost throws caution to the wind, but he manages to catch himself in time. He hops out of the driver’s side door and takes another deep breath.

_'This isn’t the time for being over dramatic, Gavin_.'

_'This isn’t the time for the Gavin that runs, gets shot and ends up in the back of the car for the rest of the day.'_

The crew need Geoff’s Golden Boy Gavin. They need the Gavin that is the reason for him being part of the Fakes. For far too long Gavin has been hiding his true personality for an easier life. If others want to do the dirty work why shouldn’t he let them? Ryan’s good at killing. Jeremy’s good at stealing. Ray’s got his abilities with a sniper. And while Gavin is honestly amazing at all those things, why should he have to be?

Gavin could work on his own if he chose to, he has all the skills necessary, but Gavin prefers his crew. It took him a while and it involved many meetings before Gavin would trust them but now he’s comfortable and relaxed. And while he may have gotten complacent he certainly hasn’t gotten lazy.

He hasn’t forgotten how to work his magic.

Gavin loiters by the front door to the building for a while. He stands just far enough away so as to not cause any suspicion, casually checking his phone at varying times. It looks like he’s waiting for a taxi or for someone to pick him up; he hopes.

Out of the corner of his eye though he’s keeping a watchful eye on the door. He doesn’t want to risk alerting the gang of his presence by forcefully unlocking the door himself so instead he has to wait for someone to leave. It’s an irritating task, especially when he’s got the power to let himself in right in his hands but Gavin has to think logically.

It’s pitch black outside and nearing four in the morning but eventually somebody leaves the building. They turn a corner, disappear, and Gavin bolts to catch the door. Luckily for him his method of waiting works as he stops the door just before it closes with his foot. He slips inside quietly.

At four in the morning the amount of people wandering around the base is at its minimum with only a few people dotted around here and there. Gavin assumes they’re supposed to be keeping an eye on their prisoners, maybe seeing if the seventh member of the Fakes turns up. He almost wants to laugh since he’s sneaked by at least three of them now and not one of them has noticed him.

He glances at his hand where one of the numbers written down reads as five. It’s the room just ahead of him and if he’s not mistaken, Ryan’s being kept in it. Gavin wanders casually up to the door before slipping a knife out of his pocket and silently slitting the throat of the woman guarding it. He lowers her down to the ground carefully so she doesn’t make a noise with her fall before cleaning his knife with a wipe to his jeans

Blood starts to pool by the woman’s neck but Gavin ignores it. It’s not going to be noticed by anyone that’s walking past and he doubts that someone will actually come up to the door at this time in the morning.

“Poor sod probably did something shitty to get a night watch anyway.” Gavin mumbles to himself. He goes to undo the door but finds it locked. Gavin sighs softly. “What’s the betting you’ve got a key on you?” He wonders aloud as he crouches beside the dead body and starts patting her down. It’s actually a pleasant surprise to find it attached to the woman’s belt.

“I’m impressed.” Gavin tells her with a slightly stunned expression on his face. “Honestly didn’t expect it to be that easy.” He admits while he straightens up and faces the door. Gavin slides the key into the metal lock and fiddles with it for a moment before the door slides open.

Ryan’s sat inside, eyes blinking against the light.

“Gavin?” Ryan asks as he squints a little, unsure if he’s making out the right person because this man’s shrouded in light like he just descended from the heavens. It’s only when Gavin comes closer and moves to the side that Ryan can actually make out proper features and realises, yes, that is definitely Gavin.

“Glad to see you, Ryan.” Gavin tells him with a small smile and closes the door behind him to avoid any suspicion, as if the dead body outside wasn’t enough already. He takes his phone from his pocket and switches on the torch so he can see properly.

The Vagabond’s missing his mask, though he’s still covered in his face paint so at least his identity wasn’t completely known. The blood trickling from his skull blends into the red paint rather well and Gavin immediately starts forward to look at it.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck have they done to you?” Gavin asks.

“I refused to tell them where you were and when I wouldn’t talk they bashed me around a bit.” Ryan shrugs and Gavin remembers. Ryan had been the only one not to trash talk him which isn’t actually all that surprising. The Vagabond is quiet, prefers to works in silence. His voice is as much a mystery to his enemies as his appearance. “It’s hardly the worst I’ve had.” Ryan points out and Gavin has to admit that he’s right.

He crouches down behind Ryan and unties his hands, letting the ropes drop to the floor. But when Ryan tries to get up Gavin pushes him back down.

“If too many of you leave your cells it’s more likely we’ll get spotted.” Gavin points out quickly.

“Alright, who else have you got with you?” Ryan asks.

“What do you mean? You’re the person I’ve untied first if that’s what you’re getting at?” Gavin frowns slightly.

“No, I mean who have you brought with you?”

“No one. It’s just me.” Gavin says in a flat tone and even in the darkness he can see that Ryan’s surprised.

“Seriously?” Ryan questions and Gavin does nothing for a moment but smirk and pat his shoulder.

“Seriously.” He grins before running out of the cell.

Surprising his crew members like that feels good and Gavin’s on a bit of a high as reaches the next room. He’s thrilled to find that the key he grabbed from the dead woman opens every door, and he slips inside the room.

Geoff’s sat there with his leg at an odd angle and his head slumped weakly to the side. For a moment Gavin isn’t even sure he’s awake but then when their leader hears movement he tries his best to sit up straighter.

“I told you… I don’t fucking know where he is. I don’t love him anymore… He doesn’t fucking mean shit.” Geoff groans, his eyes barely open and Gavin takes a couple of steps forward.

“Charming, Geoff. Just charming.” Gavin quips and Geoff startles. He jumps where he sits, though quickly shouts out in pain, and Gavin is forced to cover his mouth with his hand to stop him from drawing any unwanted attention their way.

“Gavin?” He checks, his voice muffled by the lad’s hand. Carefully Gavin takes it away.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s me.” Gavin promises, kneeling down in front of Geoff’s chair. “You okay?” He asks softly.

“I didn’t mean that.” Geoff starts instantly. “What I just said. I do love you. We all do.” He starts rambling and Gavin can tell that the gent is slightly dazed. “I promise. I was just… I mean… I…”

“You were trying to protect me, right?” Gavin finishes for him fondly and Geoff breathes out a sigh of relief and nods.

“Yeah.” Geoff says and Gavin kisses his forehead gently with a smile.

“What happened to your leg?” The Brit asks as he looks at it properly. He doesn’t have too much medical experience but even he knows that limbs don’t usually bend that way.

“Some asshole stood on it.” Geoff sighs and shakes his head. Gavin raises an eyebrow and works his way round to behind his leader in order to untie him.

“Shithead.” Gavin says firmly and Geoff returns the sentiments with a groan. “I’ll come back for you alright? First I’ve got to find the others.”

“Are you by yourself?” Geoff asks quickly before the other can leave and Gavin nods his head. He doesn’t even look surprised at the idea and instead just smiles proudly. “Knew we could count on you.”

Gavin finds Ray next and the poor lad is still unconscious from being smacked around. He doesn’t even attempt to wake him up and instead just opts to untie him. There’s blood running down his face and Gavin does his best to wipe it away with his sleeve but it just keeps coming. He eventually has to give up and move on.

Outside of Michael’s cell is another guard because Michael is on a second floor. Gavin disposes of them quietly and they fall to the floor with a knife lodged in their temple. The Brit’s assassin skills are ever growing and he grins as he wonders how proud of his kills Jeremy would be. He’s yet to alert anyone and he’s already released three out of his six boys.

The cells locks aren’t any different from the others despite being on a different floor. Gavin would call this poor planning but honestly he’s hardly going to complain because at least now he doesn’t have to search another dead body.

When he opens the door to Michael’s cell he almost has to laugh. The Jersey lad is wide awake and fuming with a gag shoved in his mouth.

“Did you really piss them off that badly?” Gavin teases instantly as he enters the room. He’s giggling into the back of his hand and unties Michael’s wrist ropes first. Michael wriggles about angrily in his chest, making noises but not words until Gavin finally takes away the restraint from his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what fucking assholes!” Michael practically screeches and Gavin almost drops his knife.

“And now I’m not surprised they gagged you, Michael.” Gavin admits, rubbing at his ears as Michael breathes heavily to compose himself. “Literally no one else has been gagged. Not even Ray and god knows he’s got a mouth on him.” He points out as Michael takes to silently fuming in his seat for a moment.

“No one else, really?” Michael asks after a while and Gavin smiles and shakes his head.

“Literally no one.” He says with a shrug before noticing the blood spreading in a patch on Michael’s shoulder. Gavin frowns instantly. “What happened?”

Michael looks sheepish for a moment but the expression quickly changes from shame to pride.

“I wouldn’t shut up so they shot because apparently they think that’ll work. I just got louder.” He smirks and Gavin shakes his head as he remembers what he saw on the security footage. However the lad doesn’t mention it.

“So loud that they had to gag you, huh?”

“I guess so.” Michael grins and Gavin laughs as he gets to his feet.

“Stay there, okay? I just need to find Jack and Jeremy before we can fight our way out of here.” Gavin explains with a hand on the door.

“Got it. Just hurry up.”

Gavin nods and leaves the room on the hunt for his two remaining crew members.  He steps over the dead guard’s body and glances back at Michael’s door.

“Look buddy, I probably did you a favour there.” He chuckles quietly, “Now you don’t have to listen to him yelling.”

It takes a while to find Jack and Jeremy but he eventually stumbles upon Jack. His hand which he wrote down the room numbers on is now covered in blood from the guards and it’s making it almost impossible to read but it doesn’t stop him from looking.

He’s surprised to find Jack’s door actually unlocked and even more surprised to find that Jack’s also relatively unscathed.

“I’m not an idiot, Gavin.” Jack says when he realises that the lad is staring at him. “I’ve been in this business for a long enough time to know what makes people actually want to hurt you.” He continues with a shrug and Gavin gives a small grin.

Apart from Geoff, Jack is actually one of the people that Gavin learned a lot from. He’d trained the Brit in areas he wasn’t most proficient in and though Gavin had never quite mastered driving he had excelled in almost everything else.

“I’m also not idiotic enough to assume that no one was coming for us.” Jack smiles, “I knew you’d have your ways even if the rest didn’t.”

“Geoff said he knew I’d come.” Gavin answers as he unties Jack’s hands and feet from the ropes that kept the gent bound to the chair.

“That’s Geoff though. I’m not sure Michael or the others had quite as much faith.”

“He hasn’t seen me work like you and Geoff have.” He points out gently and Jack pats his shoulder fondly. “I kind of turned that side of me off after more people joined the crew.”

“It’s about time that he actually sees you working properly then, right?” Jack asks and Gavin feels confidence rise through his body again. It’s a boost of adrenaline that he desperately needs and he grins back down at the seated Jack.

“Definitely.” Gavin responds as he gets back to his feet. “I’m going to find Jeremy. When the fighting starts can you grab Ray? He’s still unconscious downstairs.” He explains quickly and disappears just after he sees Jack nodding.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin sneaks around for at least another fifteen minutes before he declares Jeremy completely missing. He went back to talk to the others to see if they knew anything but no one had any answers. The room number that Gavin can just make out on his bloodied hand is completely empty except for a few dark red marks on the floor and wall.

He tries not to think too much into that because honestly those marks could be from _anything_. They certainly weren’t just blood splatters, and even if they were, they could have come _anyone_. After all Gavin doubts that the Fake AH Crew were the first prisoners this gang has ever taken, though from the lazy guarding of the cells maybe it is.

How proud they must feel right now.

Eventually Gavin has to give up looking. He’s got five out of six boys successfully untied and free which is pretty damn good going for a one man rescue mission after all.

He sneaks back into Geoff’s cell since he needs to help the man walk but finds another man in there with him. Gavin can hear him asking why Geoff’s cell is unlocked.

“How the fuck should I know? My leg’s broken and I’m tied to chair, asshole.” Geoff grumbles. “Not like I can do much.”

Slowly, silently and scarily Gavin sneaks up behind the interrogator. He grasps the man’s skull in his hands and wrenches it to the side. The bones crack in his neck and he goes limp in Gavin’s arms, who just lets him thud to the floor.

In front of him, Gavin can now see Geoff who’s looking at him with a mixture of both horror and immense pride plastered to his face.

“Ready to go?” Gavin asks calmly as he slips an arm around Geoff’s waist and pulls him to his feet.

“Dude, I was ready to leave an hour ago.” He chuckles as they both step over the dead guy on the floor. “Also, that was fucking brutal. Well done.” Geoff praises.

Gavin doesn’t say anything but the smirk on his face tells all.

Nothing will stand between Gavin Free and his family.

Because if they think that Geoff would do anything to protect his crew then they obviously haven’t met his Golden Boy. Gavin worked damn hard to hold his place with the Fakes. He adapted and changed with the times to make himself fit in. He became absolutely anything they required of him.

And while nowadays all that’s often needed is his hacking skills and charisma, Gavin Free can still hold his own in all aspects of his job. He’s nowhere near the idiot that everyone in this city has him pinned as but Gavin will strive to keep people in the dark.

Because when no one knows what you’re capable of, then no one is ever going to suspect that you can free your entire crew by yourself in less than hour. And honestly? That’s the most useful skill that Gavin’s ever acquired.

He reaches for his gun from his pocket with one hand and keeps Geoff standing with the other. Together they reach the doorway and Gavin holds his gun out in front of him.

“Move out!” Gavin yells as though he’s commanding a military operation and suddenly the rest of the crew are running for their doors. Gavin spots Jack leaping down the stairs and into Ray’s room like he asked, while Michael and Ryan approach their doors looking for a fight.

They get one.

Bullets start to fly through the air and Ryan and Michael throw themselves towards the barrel of the guns aimed at them. Ryan knocks a man down flat on his back, smacking his head into the floor on the way and knocking him out.

Gavin realises quite quickly that he’s the only crew member with a gun, so he begins firing ahead of him. Even while supporting half of Geoff’s weight he hits his target every time, watching them fall lifeless to the floor.

Michael stops for a moment from where he’s pummelling a gang member’s face with his fists to watch. It’s an impressive sight as Gavin ploughs through the hallways without a care.

Someone tries to jump him from behind and Geoff yells out in pain as he’s forced to put weight on his leg to stay upright. Gavin manages to whip around to face their attacker, dropping Geoff in the process and swiftly puts a bullet through their temple.

A woman falls away and Gavin’s quick to help Geoff back to his feet.  Jack passes him while carrying Ray’s unconscious form and the Brit quickly realises he can’t do this while trying to support Geoff.

“Ryan!” Gavin yells out into the spray of still oncoming bullets. “Take Geoff back to the car!” He continues, passing off their boss into the arms of the Vagabond who somehow found his mask in all of the commotion.

Ryan takes Geoff into his arms, shocked for a moment but as Gavin fires more shots into rival gang and hits every target, he decides to obey. Jack has already left with Ray, making for the car and holding the door for Ryan as best he can.

The only one who refuses to move is Michael.

“You go too!” Gavin tells him loudly but Michael doesn’t go anywhere. He just launches himself at another guard. Gavin knows it’s useless really but he at least had to try.

After a moment he shouts again.

“Michael! Catch!” He yells, throwing Jeremy’s knives in the lad’s direction. Michael catches them immediately and slices one man’s throat, blood pouring from his neck and onto the floor.

“Team Nice Dynamite, am I right?” Michael grins and Gavin has to laugh. If Geoff was around he’d have been groaning at the mention of that name.

Gavin by himself is lethal in the right circumstances but Michael and he together are pure chaos. When Geoff wanted things fucked up he’d send in these lads collectively.

Michael moves slower than Gavin from the pain in his shoulder, but the job gets done all the same. Gavin’s firing bullets and Michael’s cutting the enemy open left and right. Eventually they’re both running backwards, trying to make for the exit while, what Gavin can only assume is, every minion this gang has is raging towards them.

For a moment Michael trips but Gavin scoops him up with one hand. He’s still murdering without question, a bullet in the brain of every enemy who gets too close. As he pulls Michael up to his feet he takes back one of the knives he gave him and slips it into the lining of his jacket sleeve.

Once the lad is up and stable Gavin forcefully shoves him out of the door.

“Go this time!” Gavin tells him, “I mean it!”

“Aren’t you coming?” Michael shouts back in both fear and fury.

“I’ve got to find Jeremy. Tell the others to leave, alright? We’ll both be home soon!”

“I’m not fucking going anywhere, Gavin Free!” Michael yells but the look he gets from Gavin makes him shut up. There’s determination and pure adrenaline running through Gavin’s veins right now, but that’s not what Michael sees.

Whatever it is, it makes him turn his back and run.

There’s a group of at least ten people surrounding Gavin now and while a few have gone running after Michael, the majority seem to care more about their remaining intruder. Gavin sinks to the floor, clutching his gun with bare white knuckles in one hand and his eyes wide open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this was BETA'd by neocosplaycat.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at creeper-gavin-fic for updates on fics and to send me prompts!
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks make my day. <3 Thanks guys for all the support you've given me so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of badass Gavin! 
> 
> You're support on this fic has been just as incredible as the first. <3

Gavin is taken back to the same cell that Ryan was in. There’s blood splatters staining the ground from his boyfriend’s skull, so Gavin makes a point to keep his head high. It shouldn’t bother him because this is hardly the worst he’s ever seen but the lad’s beginning to come down from his adrenaline high and the sight of Ryan’s blood makes him want to throw up.

Despite all of this though, Gavin still manages to be possibly the most annoying prisoner in all of Los Santos. He seems to have no clue when to shut up.

Or perhaps he does and simply doesn’t care?

“Why did you turn yourself in?” Someone asks him and Gavin just shrugs.

“I didn’t.” He answers even though he clearly did. The stranger narrows their eyes.

“Except you did. You’re here right now. All because you turned yourself in.”

“I really didn’t.” Gavin answers. He believes himself too because he has a plan. He hasn’t just hit a brick wall and stopped trying. There’s a method to Gavin’s madness that only he understands and god forbid if he’s about to give up now.

“Then why _are_ you here, Free?”

“Why are you still talking to me?”

“Because you haven’t answered my question.”

“Neither have you.”

“I just did.” The gang member answers agitated, smiling a sickly sweet smile towards the British hacker.

“No you didn’t.” Gavin retorts and the smile fades instantly. They clench their fists tightly and promptly leave the room. A flustered looking young man walks in to replace him and Gavin has to fight off a laugh.

This kid has been in with Gavin at least four times in the last two hours and he’s starting to get to the end of his tether with Gavin. He’s clutching a gun in his hand, though Gavin doubts he’ll actually use it.

“So, where’s Jeremy?” Gavin asks with a glint to his eye. He’s asked this guy constantly whenever he’s been in here alone with the Brit and now the words make him visibly shudder. Gavin hasn’t been asking anybody else this question. He knows it won’t work with the rest but this kid actually looks like someone who might snap.

The man ignores him.

“Where’s Jeremy?” Gavin asks again.

Still no response.

“Where is Jeremy?” He continues.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist comes flying at his face and catches Gavin’s eye socket. The chair almost falls back but somehow stays on all four legs and Gavin’s left sitting there blinking in the darkness.

“Bloody hell, mate.” Gavin declares as he waits for the spots to disappear out of his vision. The man looks pleased with himself now, staring down at his prisoner as if he’d done something good.

“Seriously though. Where’s Jeremy?”

The expression on the kid’s face drops instantly and Gavin can’t help but smirk in return. The man before him can’t be any older than nineteen and he has to wonder how he got roped into this. He’s not the most confident looking of people and Gavin thinks back to when he was this kid’s age.

Gavin wandered the streets of Los Santos pick-pocketing and surviving by himself. He didn’t trust. He wouldn’t have been part of any gang. The only acquaintance he had was with Dan. And, despite the nervousness in the man’s eyes, Gavin can see a part of himself in there.

“Why do you care so much? Do you love him?” The kid asks. Clearly his maturity is as lacking as his confidence.

“As a matter of fact, I do actually.” Gavin says dryly and the kid’s eyes widen for a second. It’s obvious he’s trying to decide whether Gavin’s telling the truth or not but Gavin’s staring at him so calmly that it’s making him hard to decipher.

Because this guy’s heard of Gavin. Heard of how he’s Geoff’s golden boy with the golden tongue. He’s heard how Gavin will weave webs of lies into strings of truth until no one knows what’s real. They’ll get tangled and fall and Gavin then strikes like a venomous spider in the wild.

There are so many rumours surrounding Gavin these days that no one knows what’s true. He’s got a golden tongue some say. Others say he’s got a golden gun. There are more that claim Gavin is a fake. That’s he’s there for show but the oldest in Los Santos. They know.

They know of Gavin’s skills. Of how Geoff scooped him up (once Gavin finally agreed) and how Jack took care of him. How they paraded him to Burnie.

They know he’s a prodigy.

But all the young ones know of is tales and legends.

“Look, I’m getting seriously bored here.” Gavin says when the kid hasn’t looked away in about five minutes. “Want to actually tell me where Jeremy is?” He asks. “It’s not like I’m about to go anywhere. You’ve tied me to a fucking chair.”

“Down in the basement…” The guy mutters quietly. Gavin isn’t even sure that he meant to say the words but they’re out now and floating in the air. It’s too late to take them back.

“Thanks.” Gavin praises cheerfully, falling into silence soon after.

His guard turns his back for a while, staring out the small window of the door now Gavin’s stopped asking questions. Except Gavin’s only stopped speaking because he’s working. It really is the only time his mouth stops running.

Carefully he fiddles with his hands tied behind his back. Silently he’s slipping the knife he stowed in the lining of his jacket sleeve into his finger tips and working it round to the right angle to cut through his ropes.

It’s a lengthy process but from the front it’s almost impossible to tell that Gavin’s doing anything at all, which is lucky because the young man keeps turning around to stare at him every so often before going to look back out of the window.

Eventually the ropes fall to the floor and Gavin hides the noise with a cough and a groan. Not that the male even turns around this time.

He stares at his gun that’s been kicked into the corner of the cell. It was knocked from his hands when he was surrounded in the lobby of the building and aimed at his head in an instant. They’d pressed it again his temple and made him walk to his cell, as if Gavin was about to run away at any moment.

Except Gavin isn’t going anywhere without Jeremy.

Now that his hands are secretly free he could grab his gun and end this man. He could also use his knife to slit his throat but honestly, where’s the fun in that?

“Excuse me?” Gavin asks and he sees the young man sigh.

“I already told you where your boyfriend is. What do you want now?” He groans as he comes over to stand in front of Gavin’s chair.

The Brit just smiles for a moment, leaving the guy to raise an eyebrow in agitation.

“What do yo— argh!” The kid is cut off as Gavin’s knee connects with his balls. It’s playing dirty. Horrifically dirty but it’s hilarious to Gavin. He laughs where he sits and the young man doubles over in pain.

His head’s hanging over Gavin’s legs and the hacker brings his knee up to smack him in the jaw. When he attempts to straighten up and pull away Gavin manages to punch him in the head before the man falls down unconscious.

Gavin leaves him alive.

He steps over the body on the floor and picks up his gun. It’s pocketed quickly because Gavin doesn’t actually want to use it. After all, it’s been a few hours since Gavin got taken into this cell and while he’s not sure what time it is, he’s pretty aware that it’s a more reasonable time of day because there are a hell of a lot more people wandering around the base.

This means that Gavin has to take on Jeremy’s approach to fighting. Jeremy’s so quiet that his victims will never hear him coming. He sneaks up behind them and slits their throats one by one. He’ll break their necks before they can even make a sound and Gavin has always been so goddamn impressed by that.

He follows Jeremy’s pattern, carefully coming up behind members who are hidden and silently choking them till they stop breathing. Becoming Jeremy is like adopting a completely new persona to his everyday self. Jeremy is quiet and sneaky while Gavin usually prefers a more loud and proud method. It doesn’t mean he’s bad at it though.

Gavin is quietly leaving a path of murder behind him, forcing his way to the stairs in the shadows. It’s more difficult than it was at three in the morning but he’s making his way there as quick as he can.

Unfortunately the Brit has to resort to bullets once he’s in the basement. There’s a guard in front of Jeremy’s door who immediately tries to contact anybody who’ll listen but Gavin ends that quickly by putting a bullet in his brain.

He hopes that downstairs no one will have heard that noise because suddenly Gavin wishes that he brought a silencer for his weapon.

Once again the door is locked but Gavin finds the key on the dead guard again.

“You guys should really invest in some codes for your doors. Keys are way too easy to steal.” Gavin remarks quietly as he unlocks the door to the basement. “Not that it would stop me, I suppose.” He admits with a small chuckle.

Since the door was locked Gavin easily assumes that no one is going to have been inside Jeremy’s cell with him so he’s not too careful as he enters. But what he sees shocks him.

Inside the room Jeremy is tied to a table. His wrists and feet are strapped down and there’s a bind around his forehead and chest too. It stops Gavin dead in his tracks for a moment in shock but he doesn’t have to think too hard about this to figure out what happened here.

It’s likely that this gang thought they could break Jeremy because Jeremy is new. He’s only been with the crew for a short while so his loyalties to the group are technically questionable. However just because he hasn’t been part of the main crew as long doesn’t mean that Jeremy’s a snitch in anyway.

Jeremy is just as goddamn loyal as the rest of them. Jeremy’s a rock of silence and allegiance.

However Gavin’s sudden appearance rattles the man.

“I don’t know where he is! I’ve already told you!” Jeremy starts to shout. “I don’t know anything at all. I swear I’m telling the truth!” He thinks that Gavin is another attacker, someone come to hurt him till he cracks but Jeremy refuses to break completely.

“Jeremy!” Gavin calls and runs to his side almost immediately. Jeremy’s a mess of a man. He’s shaking where he lays, all the colour having drained from his face, and breathing erratic. “Jeremy, love? Jeremy… it’s okay. It’s only me. I promise you. It’s just me, you see me?” Gavin tries to soothe as he cups Jeremy’s cheek gently.

Their little assassin is covered in wounds and burns at first glance but Gavin’s scared about how deep some of them go.

“What did they do to you?” He breathes softly as he unbuckles the straps that keep Jeremy tied down to the table as quickly as he can. “I’m so sorry, Jeremy… if they did this because they wanted me. I’m so sorry.” Gavin rambles, trying to get Jeremy’s eyes to focus on his.

It takes a while but eventually the daze that Jeremy is in fades away.

“Gavin?” He asks, frowning softly and his body still shaking. “Fucking hell, Gavin…” Jeremy mutters.

“I know.” Is all Gavin responds with for a moment, though he doesn’t rest for long. There’s footsteps on the ceiling above him and suddenly Gavin’s ready for action. “We’re gonna get out of here, okay?” He asks and Jeremy nods.

“That’s fine by me.” Jeremy admits and Gavin chuckles.

“Thought you might want these?” Gavin says, holding out the blood stained knives. “Sorry they’re a bit messy but I had to use them on the way down here.”

Jeremy wipes the blood onto his shirt without really caring and Gavin cocks his gun ready to fight.

The two of them plough through the base together; with Jeremy slaughtering those who come past, while Gavin creates enough of a commotion to allow Jeremy to remain invisible even in broad daylight. Sometimes Gavin has no idea how he does it. There’s bullets flying everywhere to the point that he can barely keep track. He doesn’t even notice the sharp pain in his side that’s there for a few seconds before it disappears with adrenaline.

The grand moment comes when Gavin whips out his phone. He’s typing furiously as he runs for the door, keeping Jeremy in front. With a gun in one hand, a phone in the other, he somehow manages to make his way outside.

As the door swings shut behind him, Gavin stops despite the amount of people running after him. What should be an easy push door is now stuck fast thanks to the hacker having locked it with his phone.

It’s almost like a scene from a comic book as the enemy smash their faces into the glass doors one by one but fail to actually leave the building.

Gavin starts to laugh hysterically before he can even turn away, but he knows he can’t stay long. After a few seconds of watching the chaos, Gavin grabs for his boyfriend’s hand and runs.

 

* * *

 

 

After running for a fair while Gavin deems them to be fair enough away. He’s panting hard but Jeremy’s barely breathing at all. They fall into an alleyway together and immediately Jeremy’s down on the ground with his head between his knees and staring at the floor.

Gavin doesn’t approach him for a moment. Instead he leaves the man alone and heads a few meters away from him. Pulling his phone from his pocket Gavin punches in the beginning few numbers for Jack’s mobile till the shortcut pops up on his screen and then lifts it to his ear.

“Hey, Jack?” Gavin says softly into the phone and he’s happy to hear the warm voice of his boyfriend wash over hm.

“Gavin. Please tell me you’re okay. Do you have Jeremy?” Jack immediately asks and Gavin chuckles softly.

“I’m fine. Nothing a hot bath won’t fix.” Gavin promises quietly. “As for Jeremy. I’ve got him but he’s in a bit of a state. I found him tied to a table in the basement. From what he started screaming when I got in there he was being tortured for information on us.” He explains.

“Tortured?” Jack echoes though Gavin doesn’t see why it’s such a surprise.

“He’s our newest member. They always go for the new ones. Remember how often they took Michael in for questioning when he joined because they thought he’d spill.”

“I suppose so. Did he… You know…” Jack begins but can’t finish his sentence before Gavin interrupts.

“Jack! No he didn’t!” Gavin says, raising his voice a little and watching Jeremy out the corner of his eye.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Look, can you just come get us? I don’t think Jeremy’s particularly up for running all the way home.”

“Yeah, I’m coming. Send me your location?” Jack asks.

“Will do. I love you.” Gavin ends with a smile.

“Love you too.” Jack responds before hanging up the phone.

It’s cheesy but Gavin loves those words. Because before his crew he never heard them. Before he gained a family, a family that’s always growing, Gavin had never felt so welcome and wanted. Now there is nothing Gavin loves more than coming home to six boyfriends who all love him unconditionally and without resent. There is nothing Gavin would rather do than lay in the middle of them all. All of them trying to get a piece of each other to hang onto but failing so they make it up through the day with random kisses and touches that make Gavin feel whole

So he sits down next to Jeremy and carefully wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You okay?” He asks softly and almost without missing a beat Jeremy’s head rests on his chest.

“No.” Jeremy answers honestly and Gavin’s proud of him for that.

“That’s okay.” He responds sincerely. “You don’t have to be.”

They sit in silence for a moment with Jeremy listening to Gavin’s steady heart beat and Gavin watching the rise and fall of Jeremy’s shoulders as he breathes.

“It’s not always like this, you know.” Gavin tries to tell him gently. “Heists don’t always end badly. I mean, Geoff got rich somehow.” He chuckles and feels Jeremy laugh slightly too. It’s breathy and quiet but it’s a laugh all the same.

“I know.” Jeremy admits, “But I have to let you know that was the first time someone tied me to a table and demanded information.” He pauses for a moment. “Before I worked with a crew the only person I had to look out for was me. I knew Matt and Trevor but we were never in anything big enough to be worth anything to anyone.”

Gavin nods for a moment and he can already tell where this is going so he cuts in.

“When I was younger. I was like nineteen or something, maybe younger. Anyway, Geoff approached me. Said he’d been watching my work and he liked what I did. Said if I wanted to be part of a crew I could be.” Gavin explains.

“I know that, Gavin. You’re part of the Fakes.” Jeremy points and Gavin quickly shushes him.

“But I said no at first.” He explains, “For those very reasons you just pointed out. I thought I was better on my own because at least no one could use me for information. I figured if I stayed under the radar I could get more done.”

“Why did you agree then?” Jeremy asks.

“Because Geoff was a bloody persistent sod.” Gavin laughs. “He kept asking and asking until eventually I said yes. But I’m glad I did because this family right here is the best I’ve ever had.”

“Gavin you’re getting dangerously close to soppy here.”

“Oh, give over.” He grins a little. “We were having a moment Lil’ J!”

“I love you, Gavin.” Jeremy smiles, glancing up at the taller man beside him and Gavin smiles in return.

“I love you too.” He replies, kissing the top of his head gently.

They’re quiet again for a long time but its Jeremy that speaks up.

“I’ve never seen you act like that before.” He admits quietly.

“Like what?” Gavin asks in confusion, knitting his brows together as he looks at the other quizzically.

“Like a fucking bad ass, Gavin.” Jeremy laughs, “Since when could you do all that?”

Gavin grins softly and shrugs.

“I’ve always been able to do it.” He tells honestly and Jeremy looks surprised.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously! Rumours have to come from somewhere right?” Gavin points out and Jeremy thinks about it for a moment. He supposes it’s true. Anything he’s heard about Gavin he’s never heard him deny. While Michael or Ray may scoff at what’s said, there’s always been this silence around Geoff and Jack when the matters brought up.

Gavin’s grinning a little.

“But it’s always helpful if your enemy doesn’t know what’s true.” The Brit adds with a cheeky smile and a glint in his eye.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gavin Free I swear to god, if you are ever that stupid again I will kill you.” Michael yells as soon as Gavin’s set foot in the apartment.

“He’s right, dude, we could have figured it out as group. You didn’t need to try and be a hero.” Ray adds. Gavin might have listened if he wasn’t so relieved to finally see him awake and walking.

“You’re such an idiot.” Michael declares, hitting Gavin round the back of the head. It’s only a soft tap though and Gavin knows he means it in a good way.

“If I was being such an idiot then how come you didn’t come and bust us out yourselves?” Gavin points out with a small smirk.

“Because Jack and Geoff seemed to think you’d be alright and we trust _them_.” Ryan chimes in. Gavin looks a little offended at the insinuation.

“So you don’t trust me then?”

“On your judgement of certain situations… no, not particularly.” Ryan admits though it’s followed up with a hug and a kiss to the temple. “Jesus, Gavin… you’ve got one hell of a black eye.”

Gavin pulls away and gently prods his eye socket. It hurts more than he realises and he recoils away from his own hand instantly.

“Let me see.” Geoff declares from where he’s lying on the couch. His leg is already in professional plaster so Gavin assumes Caleb’s been around to fix the boys up. When he glances around the group he realises that Michael’s shoulder is successfully bandaged, and Ryan and Ray both have gauze pads attached to their heads.

Gavin crouches down beside Geoff’s place on the sofa and lets the older man poke around as much as he pleases. He’s a small baby at times, whining and trying to pull away but Geoff has a vice like grip after dealing with Gavin after heists for so many years.

“Geoff, stop!” Gavin complains as Geoff starts to rub tiger balm across the bruise and he’s glaring menacingly at Jack who supplied him with it.

However Jack’s not even looking at him and is instead frowning at Gavin’s side.

“Gavin, are you bleeding?” He asks quietly and Gavin shrugs a little, still not able to move his head away from Geoff.

“I dunno. Probably.”

Ryan kneels down next to Gavin and carefully lifts the man’s shirt enough.

“Gavin you asshole! You got shot!” Jack yells loudly, rubbing his hand down his face. “How the hell do you not realise that?”

“There were bullets everywhere! How was I supposed to know one went in me?” Gavin declares with a shrug, finally pulling away from Geoff and glancing down at his side. There’s a large amount of blood but no hole that Gavin cans see. “Oh come on. You’re being overdramatic. I think it was more of a graze than a shot.” He says, as though that’s better in anyway.

Ryan groans softly and Michael passes him the first aid kit.

“Just hold still alright?” He tells him sternly.

Across the room Jeremy is being patched up by Ray until Jack comes to take over. Ray’s done an alright job but it’s a little crude, so Jack discreetly fixes it up.

Gavin actually sits surprisingly still while Ryan works on him. With his back up against the couch his hair is in prime position to be played with by Geoff who does so without even realising. Ryan works quietly and Gavin doesn’t complain as his eyes start to drift closed. He’s been awake over twenty four hours and without the use of energy drinks or coffee either.

“Done.” Ryan declares eventually.

When Gavin opens his eyes, Jeremy, Michael and Ray are all bundled onto one sofa with Jeremy completely smothered by the lads. He still looks visibly shaken, sometimes disappearing into his own world but Gavin knows it will go away soon enough.

Ryan has gone to join Jack on the other sofa. The Vagabond’s eyes are slowly closing as he’s held against Jack’s chest. It’s not often to see Ryan sleep but Gavin can’t blame him. It’s been a long day so perhaps a midday nap is exactly what this group needs.

The Brit was going to stay on the floor but Geoff starts tapping his shoulder with a whine.

“What?” Gavin chuckles.

“Everyone else is cuddling. Come up here with me.” Geoff complains.

“I don’t want to hurt your leg.” He admits quietly but Geoff’s having none of it. He scoots a little on the sofa to create room for Gavin so now he has to get up.

He slots himself into the gap with Geoff hugging him close. Almost immediately Gavin’s eyes start to close again and he tucks his head into the space between Geoff’s head and shoulders.

“You know… since I saved you all like a bad ass, Jeremy’s words not mine by the way, I should really get to decide what we have for dinner.” Gavin mumbles quietly.

“I suppose I can agree on that.” Geoff chuckles. “What do you want?”

“I really fucking want a McDonalds cheeseburger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone on one of my last fics mentioned wanting more Jerevin. I obliged :P
> 
> As always this was BETA'd by neocosplaycat!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at creeper-gavin-fic to get updates and send me prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos, comments and bookmarks. Means the world <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always my BETA is neocosplaycat on AO3 and she's open for you guys if you want to use her services!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at creeper-gavin-fic to get updates and send me prompts!
> 
> Love you guys so much!


End file.
